sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Εκαταίος \Άβδηρα
Εκαταίος ο Αβδηρίτης Greek Philosophers thumb|300px| [[Φιλοσοφία Φιλόσοφοι Γης ---- Φυσικοί Φιλόσοφοι Πλατωνικοί Φιλόσοφοι Περιπατητικοί Φιλόσοφοι Επικούρειοι Φιλόσοφοι Ηδονικοί Φιλόσοφοι Κυνικοί Φιλόσοφοι Στωικοί Φιλόσοφοι Σκεπτικοί Φιλόσοφοι Υλιστές Φιλόσοφοι Ιδεαλιστές Φιλόσοφοι Υπαρξιστές Φιλόσοφοι Θετικιστές Φιλόσοφοι ---- Φιλόσοφοι Χιλιετιών Γης ---- Φιλόσοφοι Αρχαίας Εποχής Φιλόσοφοι Μεσαιωνικής Εποχής Φιλόσοφοι Νεώτερης Εποχής Φιλόσοφοι Σύγχρονης Εποχής ]] thumb|300px| [[Φιλολογία ---- Φιλόλογοι Γης ---- Φιλόλογοι Χιλιετιών Γης ---- Φιλόλογοι Αρχαίας Εποχής Φιλόλογοι Μεσαιωνικής Εποχής Φιλόλογοι Νεώτερης Εποχής Φιλόλογοι Σύγχρονης Εποχής ---- Γλωσσολογία Γραμματική Λεξικογραφία Λογοτεχνία Ποίηση ]] - Έλληνας φιλόσοφος, φιλόλογος και ιστορικός. - Χρονική Περίοδος Ακμής: Ελληνιστική Εποχή, 4ος Αιώνας π.Χ. (β' ήμισυ), 3ος Αιώνας π.Χ. (α' ήμισυ) - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Το όνομα "Εκαταίος" προέρχεται ή συνδέεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "[[]]". Γενεαλογία - Πατέρας: - Μητέρα: - Σύζυγος: - Τέκνα: Βιογραφία Τα σημαντικότερα γεγονότα του βίου του είναι: Ο Εκαταίος από τα Άβδηρα αναφέρεται ως ιστοριογράφος και ως φιλόσοφος, μαθητής του Σκεπτικού φιλόσοφου, Πύρρωνα. Η ζωή του τοποθετείται στα τέλη του 4ου π.Χ. και στο πρώτο μισό του 3ου π.Χ. αιώνα. Εργογραφία Οι σημαντικότερες συνεισφορές του στην Φιλοσοφία είναι: Το έργο του «Περί Αιγυπτίων» αναφέρεται στην Αίγυπτο, την οποία μάλιστα περιηγήθηκε. Θεωρείται ότι ο Διόδωρος ο Σικελιώτης χρησιμοποιεί επανειλημμένα το έργο του, στις «Ιστορίες» του. Ο Εκαταίος, κατά το Διογένη το Λαέρτιο, αναφέρει ότι επί πλέον οι Μάγοι φρονούσαν ότι οι θεοί είναι γεννητοί, δηλαδή έχουν κάποια αρχή μέσα στο χρόνο. Ο Εκαταίος δεχόταν (σύμφωνα την φιλοσοφία των Αιγυπτίων) ότι η ύλη ήταν η πρώτη αρχή, κατόπιν σχηματίστηκαν τα τέσσερα στοιχεία από αυτήν και στη συνέχεια εμφανίσθηκαν κάθε είδους έμβια όντα. Θεοί είναι ο Ήλιος και η Σελήνη, που αντιπροσωπευόταν από τον Οσίριδα και την Ίσιδα. Επιπλέον ότι το Σύμπαν δημιουργήθηκε σε ορισμένη χρονική στιγμή και ότι είναι φθαρτό και σφαιροειδές. Ακόμη, δεχόταν νόμους για την επικράτηση δικαιοσύνης, που τους απέδιδε στον Ερμή. Επίσης ο Εκαταίος θεωρούσε ότι οι Αιγύπτιοι εφηύραν τη Γεωμετρία, την Αστρονομία και την Αριθμητική. Ο Διογένης ο Λαέρτιος στο «Βίο του Πύρρωνα» γράφει: «Tη διδασκαλία του Πύρρωνα την παρακολούθησε και ο Εκαταίος ο Αβδηρίτης και ο Τίμων ο Φλιάσιος, ο συγγραφέας των Σίλλων, καθώς και ο Ναυσιφάνης από την Τέω, για τoν οποίο αναφέρουν ότι χρημάτισε διδάσκαλος του Επίκουρου». «Στο έργο τoυ "Περί των Υπερβορέων" προβάλλεται π.χ. η ευσέβεια του μυθικού αυτού λαού. σ Στα «Αιγυπτιακά» του εξιδανικεύεται η Αίγυπτος «για τoν πολιτισμό, την πολιτική και κοινωνική της τάξη». Επειδή ο Εκαταίος ήταν ο πρώτος Έλληνας που ενδιαφέρθηκε για την ιστορία του Ιουδαϊκού λαού, μεταγενέστεροι του απέδωσαν και την πατρότητα ενός ψευδεπίγραφου έργου «Περί των Ιουδαίων». Έγραψε ακόμη «Περί της Ποιήσεως Ομήρου και Ησιόδου». Τα έργα του έχουν χαθεί στο σύνολό τους. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Φιλοσοφία *Φιλόσοφοι Αρχαίας Εποχής Βιβλιογραφία * Bakalis, Nikolaos (2005). Handbook of Greek Philosophy: From Thales to the Stoics Analysis and Fragments, Trafford Publishing ISBN 1-4120-4843-5 * John Burnet, [http://www.classicpersuasion.org/pw/burnet/index.htm Early Greek Philosophy], 1930. * William Keith Chambers Guthrie, A History of Greek Philosophy: Volume 1, The Earlier Presocratics and the Pythagoreans, 1962. * Søren Kierkegaard, "On the Concept of Irony with Continual Reference to Socrates", 1841. * Martin Litchfield West, "Early Greek Philosophy and the Orient", Oxford, Clarendon Press, 1971. * Martin Litchfield West, The East Face of Helicon: West Asiatic Elements in Greek Poetry and Myth, Oxford (England); New York: Clarendon Press, 1997. * Stefan Stenudd, "Cosmos of the Ancients. The Greek Philosophers on Myth and Cosmology", 2011 * Jonathan Barnes, "The Presocratic Philosophers (Arguments of the Philosophers, 2007 Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia Category:Φιλόσοφοι Ελληνιστικής Εποχής Category:Φιλόσοφοι 3ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Category:Φιλόσοφοι Αιγαιωτικής Θράκης Κατηγορία:Σκεπτικοί Φιλόσοφοι Γης Κατηγορία:Ιστορικοί 3ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Κατηγορία:Ιστορικοί Ελληνιστικής Εποχής Κατηγορία:Ιστορικοί Αιγαιωτικής Θράκης Κατηγορία:Φιλόλογοι Ελληνιστικής Εποχής Κατηγορία:Φιλόλογοι 3ου Αιώνα π.Χ.